


stars & cigarettes

by totallyfxcked



Series: oneshots:) [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, they go camping!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyfxcked/pseuds/totallyfxcked
Summary: veronica, archie, jughead, and betty go camping. there's only one tent.





	stars & cigarettes

“archie is so excited about this trip! probably something about proving his manhood to the two of us,“ veronica declared, her eyes sparkling with an excitement neither betty nor jughead could understand. "he probably wants to show off for you too, jughead." 

jughead rolled his eyes. "yeah? well, he doesn’t need to take me to the middle of the forest for that. i’m perfectly fine with just letting him steal my kills in fortnite if that will satisfy his ego." 

veronica sighed dramatically, throwing her arm around betty’s shoulders. "oh, men and their games." 

betty chuckled halfheartedly, her muscles tensing a bit at her friend’s touch.

"come on, bets,” jughead teased, a crooked grin on his cheeks. “you see my point, don’t you?" 

"i do! i really do!” betty admitted quickly, causing veronica’s expression to drop into one of faux betrayal. “i just.. don’t see why we need to go all the way to fox forest to… verify archie’s masculinity, or whatever." 

"what about verifying my masculinity?” archie asked, coming seemingly from out of nowhere. 

“that’s the point of this trip, isn’t it?” jughead asked, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. 

“oh man. i’m offended." 

"and why is that, archiekins?” veronica purred, suddenly less than a foot away from archie as she put her hands on his chest. 

“you guys think i need to go camping to validate myself, when all i really need to do is this!” he quickly picked veronica up off the ground, twirling her though the air. she yelped and giggled as archie continued to hold her bridal style. 

betty admitted the glee on her best friend’s face longingly; she wished she could have a relationship like that. betty was perfectly fine with the single life, but having someone that could make her laugh like a madman with the stupidest of jokes was something that would make her feel just the tiniest bit better; it shocked her when this thought caused an image of jughead to pop into her head. 

she shook the thought off as quickly as it came and found herself glancing into archie’s car. veronica’s things filled the entire trunk and backseat, leaving only the driver’s and passenger’s seat open for travelers. 

“there’s only room for two people in here,” she said, turning back to the rest of the group with a frown. “unless we somehow manage to get three people to fit in the passenger’s seat, there’s no way we can all go in your car." 

before anyone had any time to argue against betty’s statement, jughead found himself speaking up oddly loudly. "two of us can take my bike!" 

archie shrugged his shoulders before slowly putting veronica back down. "sounds good to me." 

jughead looked over towards betty quickly, smiling nervously. "wanna ride with me, betty?" 

a warm feeling flooded betty’s cheeks as her lips parted in surprise. "i.. i’ve never been on a motorcycle before." 

jughead’s smile grew more confident as he regarded the blonde. "it’s perfectly safe; you’ll just have to hold on tight." 

betty chuckled. 

\--

the ride was quiet and surprisingly serene; once betty got used to the idea that she was riding a motorcycle with nothing her a helmet between her and the angry road, she realized it was actually one of the nicer drives she had been on. neither of them talked; betty wasn’t sure if it was because have a conversation through screams and misheard words wasn’t exactly ideal or because neither wanted to interrupt the blissful silence that had overcame them. 

once they arrived, archie was quick to pull his tent and only his tent from the car.

"arch?” betty began, looking at her friend with confusion and maybe even fear. “where are he rest of the tents?" 

"what are you talking about?" 

"you were supposed to bring small tents for everyone, not.. whatever that is!” jughead exclaimed, rolling his head back with a groan. 

“oops." 

”oops? that’s all you’re going to say?“ betty realized posthaste that archie and veronica did not seem very worried or surprised about this. "wait.. did you do this on purpose?" 

"whaaaaaat?” archie asked, obviously lying. “why would we do that?" 

"unbelievable!” jughead announced. “what are we supposed to do?" 

"oh! i have the perfect idea!” veronica declared, her robotic voice making the fact that her and archie had planned this even clearer. “archiekins and i will sleep in the car, while you two can share the tent!" 

“you know what?” betty huffed. “fine!" 

"yeah, fine!” jughead agreed. “you guys are setting it up, though. i don’t want to. i just came for the s'mores." 

the rest of the evening flew by quickly; the friends lit their campfire, made many, many s'mores, and sang some songs while jughead recorded them. soon enough, veronica and archie retired to the car, where jughead was sure the two of them were going to be having fun all night. 

jughead stayed at the fire the longest, even when betty excused herself to the tent. she laid there for what she assumed was around twenty minutes before she decided that she wasn’t actually tired enough to end the night. she was a bit surprised when jughead wasn’t in the same place he had been earlier. she scanned the area for his familiar jacket until she spotted him sitting on the edge of crystal lake. taking a deep breath, she zipped up her sweatshirt and walked over to him. 

it was a beautiful sight to behold; the stars glistened overhead, and the smoke from jug’s cigarette almost looked like it belonged. 

"i still don’t get why you smoke those things,” she said quietly, causing jughead to notice her presence. she sat down beside him, watching the smoke dance in the air. “you know addiction runs in your family." 

"what do you want me to say?” he responded, his eyes lingering on her a moment longer than necessary before he turned his attention back to the sky. “i’m a modern day sherlock holmes. this is my pipe." 

betty sighed. "i don’t understand how toni still kisses you after you smoke those things." 

jughead scoffed. "toni? toni and i broke up a month ago. i’m pretty sure she’s dating cheryl now." 

"oh. i’m sorry,” betty responded quickly, praying she didn’t look as glad as she felt. 

“don’t be. i’ve got a crush on someone else anyway,” he said, tossing his cigarette on the ground and stamping it out with his foot. 

betty half-waited for him to give her a special look, a look that meant she was the girl he was talking about. although no such look came, the hopeful feeling in betty’s stomach did not die out. 

“you know,” she started, biting her lip softly out of nerves before continuing. “i have a crush on someone too." 

"really?” judging by the way his head whipped her direction and his eyes widened almost comically, betty’s hopes were not misplaced. “who?” 

“want to take a guess?” she found herself whispering. they were close now. so close. she could feel his breath on her face… she did what she could to ignore the smell of smoke. 

“betty…” he trailed off, and suddenly they were kissing. 

betty had been right; he tasted primarily of smoke, and she almost began to cough. however, the soft feeling of his lips and the fireworks in her heart outweighed any problem. 

she pulled away with a hum, coughing a bit. jughead chuckled, snaking his arm around her shoulder. she didn’t recoil from the touch this time. “to reiterate my previous point: i don’t know how anyone kisses anyone after they’ve smoked. it’s so gross.” 

she threw him a cheeky smile before resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at the stars. 

“are you saying you didn’t like it?” 

“don’t put words in my mouth.” 

“so… are you saying you did like it?” 

betty was silent, but the grin on her face said it all. 

“okay. fine then. i see how-“ 

“just carry gum with you! that’s all i’m asking!” 

“how about this: i’ll quit.” 

betty was shocked into silence. 

“you’ve been harping on me about it and so has my dad.. and so has archie, actually. not even the other serpents think it’s cool,” he admitted. “besides, now i’ll be rewarded for it, so…” 

the blonde rolled her eyes. 

it turns out that it didn’t matter that archie had only brought one tent; that was all they needed.


End file.
